girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-04-01 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- And once again no comic "sigh" Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe they're pulling some kind of april fools or they decided to do it tomorrow because they don't want to do an april fools? 21:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) They were at WonderCon in Anaheim at least through Sunday, so there is probably some travel-induced trauma impacting the schedule. Here's a story mentioning the Professors there. johnwillo (talk) 22:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's common for a late comic post convention, but this is unusually late. Argadi (talk) 00:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like Agatha is the Other after all. --Dsws (talk) 02:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Er--what did she say on this page that makes you so sure of that?? Lady Blanc (talk) 13:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah... what's the logic? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 14:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::That would be the April Fool's bubble in the bottom center panel, where she said something about making their own wasps to block Lucrezia's. As of now, the tail of the voice bubble is still there, but the bubble is gone. --Dsws (talk) 18:40, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, I see! The problem being that it took so long to get the comic up yesterday that I gave up and didn't read it until today, the 2nd, so I never saw that bubble. Everything makes sense now! Lady Blanc (talk) 19:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :::It's a great pity the page went up so late almost everyone missed the joke. I did see the page shortly after it went up last evening, in the Eastern Time Zone, but I missed the joke; too tired, I guess. Hopefully, Kaja will put up the April Fools version of the panel at the bottom of the web page, for posterity. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:01, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The last panel is worth a "Well done!" The original Richard Cranium (AFAIAC) (talk) 02:41, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "And in conclusion: Muahahahaha! etc" best conclusion ever!--Kuopiofi (talk) 03:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed! The rest--"Neuro-Synaptic Enslaveatron, Note to self: Needs more subtle title"--is pretty great, too! Lady Blanc (talk) 13:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) What's that on Agatha's hand in the bottom panel? Looks like a speech bubble that was partially erased. -New User : It does look like a speech bubble error. Argadi (talk) 09:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Good catch. I'm sure it is the tail of a speech balloon that Kaja lost track of. I have reported it to the professors. I'm probably only one of many to do so, but I figure they would rather get several emails about an error than none. --William Ansley (talk) 12:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "Pop!" goes the weasel. Mskala (talk) 12:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) OK, now Klaus will show up and therefore Project: Rescue Gil won't happen. --William Ansley (talk) 12:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I think that Tarvek is probably dead-on with his theory.... also, BEST. ENDING. EVER. The Proffesors sure know how to pull of a kiss interrupt! HeterodyneGirl (talk) 14:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Probably not intended, but this looks like a Jäger tattoo. Argadi (talk) 23:46, April 2, 2013 (UTC)